Summer Festival (2017.08.24)
Event Time Start: '''24 August 2017 '''End: '''31 August 2017 ~ 8 September 2017 Lottery Draw (Gacha) 1.You can enter the lottery interface through the '''Summer Festival Fan ( ) on the upper right corner of the Lobby Interface. 2.At the lottery interface, you can use Summer Treasure Ticket ( ) to draw the lottery. 3.You can get Summer Treasure Ticket from Summer Festival Recovery Potion Package or Summer Festival Promotion Package, both are available in Item Mall. 4.Clicking on 1 Draw Button ( ) will consume 1 Summer Treasure Ticket to draw the lottery once 5.Clicking on 5 Draws Button ( ) will consume 5 Summer Treasure Tickets to draw the lottery 5 times. 6.Each draw has a chance to get a random item on the lottery interface, the information of all available items (image/name/chance to obtain (%)) on the lottery interface is in a clockwise manner: * (X Fragment) x 1 (9.35%) * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 3 (13.85%) * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 5 (9.35%) * (Perfect Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card) x 1 (0.50%) * (Kakigori) x 1 (4.01%) * (Level 3 Attack Damage Gem) x 1 (5.48%) * (Random Exclusive Equipment Package) x 1 (4.01%) * (Skin Card - Mythology Mystic Code of Emperor Nero) x 1 (1.89%) * (Greater Dragon Summoning Amulet) x 1 (5.48%) * (Random Artifact Package) x 1 (0.80%) * (Skin Card - Alexander the Great) x 1 (1.59%) * (Gold Coin) x 2000 (9.35%) * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest) x 1 (9.35%) * (Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card) x 1 (3.21%) * (Takoyaki) x 1 (5.48%) * (Level 3 Ability Power Gem) x 1 (5.48%) * (Summer Festival Chest) x 1 (4.01%) * (Skin Card - Takeda Shingen) x 1 (0.93%) * (Lesser Dragon Summoning Amulet) x 1 (5.48%) * (Level 14 Upgrade Fortune Card) x 1 (0.40%) Exchange Reward This event has Takoyaki and Kakigori as materials for exchanging rewards. The information of all available exchange rewards is as follows: * (Hero Card - Akame) = x 15 * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest) = x 2 * (Random Exclusive Equipment Package) = x 10 * (Greater Dragon Summoning Amulet) = x 1 * (Dragon Army Summoning Amulet) = ( x 2) + ( x 4) * (True Whitebeard Captain Summoning Amulet) = x 5 * (Summer Festival Special Package) = x 4 * (Level 11 Upgrade Fortune Card) = x 60 * (Level 13 Upgrade Fortune Card) = x 150 * (Level 15 Upgrade Fortune Card) = x 400 * (Gauss Lightsaber (Eternal Battlefield)) = x 80 * (Solary Armor (Eternal Battlefield)) = x 50 * (Marshtomp) = x 80 * (Level 4 Attack Damage Gem) = x 3 * (Level 4 Ability Power Gem) = x 3 * (Level 4 Percent Magic Penetration Gem) = x 1 * (Level 5 Movement Speed Gem) = x 90 * (Skin Card - KoB Kirito) = x 28 * (Skin Card - Mr. Lightning Bolt (Raiden)) = x 37 * (Skin Card - Wedding Dress Momo) = x 25 * (Skin Card - Alexander the Great) = ( x 10) + ( x 5) * (Skin Card - Maeda Inuchiyo) = ( x 15) + ( x 10) Event Task Time: '''24 August 2017 ~ 31 August 2017 '''Task A (Daily Quest): '''During the event, have summoner level at least 10 or above and daily login to the game to obtain the following items: *Takoyaki x 1 '''Task B (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily receive 2 victories in Eternal Arena to obtain the following items: *Takoyaki x 1 '''Task C (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily receive 2 victories in Eternal Battlefield to obtain the following items: *Takoyaki x 1 '''Task D (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate top up 10 Diamonds to obtain the following items: *Takoyaki x 1 '''Task E (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate top up 50 Diamonds to obtain the following items: *Takoyaki x 1 '''Task F (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate top up 100 Diamonds to obtain the following items: *Takoyaki x 2 '''Task G (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate top up 200 Diamonds to obtain the following items: *Takoyaki x 4 '''Task H (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate top up 500 Diamonds to obtain the following items: *Takoyaki x 8 '''Task I (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate top up 1000 Diamonds to obtain the following items: *Takoyaki x 15 '''Task J (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate top up 2000 Diamonds to obtain the following items: *Takoyaki x 30 '''Task K (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate top up 5000 Diamonds to obtain the following items: *Takoyaki x 80 '''Task L (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate top up 10000 Diamonds to obtain the following items: *Takoyaki x 160 '''Task M (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, use Summer Treasure Ticket to draw lottery 50 times to obtain the following items: *Takoyaki x 2 *Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 1 '''Task N (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, use Summer Treasure Ticket to draw lottery 100 times to obtain the following items: *Takoyaki x 5 *Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 2 '''Task O (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, use Summer Treasure Ticket to draw lottery 300 times to obtain the following items: *Takoyaki x 15 *Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 7 '''Task P (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, use Summer Treasure Ticket to draw lottery 500 times to obtain the following items: *Takoyaki x 25 *Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 12 '''Task Q (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, use Summer Treasure Ticket to draw lottery 1000 times to obtain the following items: *Takoyaki x 50 *Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 25 Duplicate Skin When you receive a duplicate of a skin you already had from the lottery, the game system will exchange the duplicate skin for Kakigori. The number of Kakigoris you will receive is as follows: * -> Kakigori x 6 * -> Kakigori x 4 * -> Kakigori x 2 Limited Custom Title & Custom Title '''Time: '''24 August 2017 ~ 3 September 2017 1.After the end of the event, the top 10 players who have the highest ranking in the top up ranking will be announced on the website and other places. 2.The 1st, 2nd and 3rd players in the top 10 top up ranking will receive the '''Limited Custom Title. 3.The 4th - 10th players in the top 10 top up ranking will receive the Custom Title. 4.The 1st player in the ranking will be able to choose their favorite type of limited custom title first, following with the 2nd player and the 3rd player. Each of them can have only one type of limited custom title and all of them will not have the same type of limited custom title. 5.Here is the information of Limited Custom Title and Custom Title. *'1st Limited Custom Title: '''The title can be changed based on the player's action. For example, each time the user kills an enemy hero or uses a skill, the appearance of the title will be changed. **Example: Limited Custom Title "Sharingan" (写轮眼) **The example title is only for reference, the player can choose to specify a variable icon to customize. *'2nd Limited Custom Title: 'The title animates in a loop action, automatically changing its appearance while within the game. **Example: Limited Custom Title "鶸" and "Millennium Puzzle" (千年积木). **The example titles are only for reference, the player can choose to specify a variable icon to customize. *'3rd Limited Custom Title: 'The special font + decoration on the title (for example, a background). **Example: Limited Custom Title "The First Kirito" (第一桐人) **The example title is only for reference, the player can choose to specify a variable icon to customize. *'Custom Title: '''The title with a customized icon. **Example: Custom Title "Wind of Remembrance" (追忆之风) **The example title is only for reference, the player can specify their own text and icon. ---- ----